Firey Roses
by Rosetorn22
Summary: Yoko Kurama is known for his thieving, and for lusting after women... but what happens when nature calls. The fox demon mating season will happening soon. Yoko decides that he dosent want a whore to bare his children. So how dose Akura fit in...well... a certain bat demon friend of hers and yokos thinks that shell be perfect for the part... so is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Hey this is my first, and only at the moment, Yu Yu Hakusho flic. I'm trying to branch out from Yu-gi-oh and Yu Yu Hakusho is an AWESOME anime. Yoko Kurama is the hottest demon around too, Hiei is a close second but i have thing for thieves. ;] Anyway write both homo and heterosexual stories. With story i decided to an OC, cause i just can't see Yoko with any of the other toons, for the moment. Thinking about a botanxhiei if this one goes well, if not i'll try bleach AizenxIchigo is an interesting pairing that i'd like to try. ANYWAY... OC**

**p.s. She is still a new oc, so i'm still trying to work her kinks out..  
**

**Akura: Fuck you, you're not changing me.  
**

**Rose: WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT!-glares at oc- I'm hoping that Yoko can tame her alittle.  
**

**Yoko: Do I have too...  
**

**Rose: YES!- Anyway...  
**

** Akura's looks: Well she's a fox demon, a fox at that. She has the firey temper to prove it too. She has short fire red hair with black streaks running throughout her it. She has red fox ears tipped black, and two tails that have the same coloring as her ears. She's about 5'5 (damn she's taller the me -_-') with slim but muscular build. Her occupation is a mercenary, for the right price she'll bring you anyones head or give you any information. Her favorite weapons are her twin daggers that are enchanted with fire and electric runes along with her guns that shoot out fire. If her weapons ever fail her well... she's a fire fox... use your imagination.  
**

**_P.S. it's rare that i write ocxtoon flic. but damn it Yoko Kurama isn't hot! And i'm sorry i just can't see him with any of the toons in the show but that's just me._**

**_Akura: Stop with the p.s. shit already and start.  
_**

**_Rose: Yoko save me...  
_**

**_Yoko: Save you! You're the motherfucker that's sticking her with me like hell i'm helping you!  
_**

**_Rose: -sighs-  
_**

**_Anko: This should fun :) Rose dose not own or rent Yu Yu Hakusho or the toons, just her oc's and the plot.  
_**

**_Everyone: ENJOY!  
_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE START:

A full moon is out, and she can hear the wolf demons howling. She looked to her friend Nanashi, as if daring her to howl. Nanashi smiled sheepishly at her. Nanashi is a wolf demon, she has straight blonde hair down to her shoulders, and icy blue eyes. She has a snowy white tail and ears, she is about two inches taller than Akura. Akura's mother took her in when they were very young, when her mother was still alive. They also have another friend: Anko she is a bat demon, she has wavy, long black hair, and dark brown eyes and creamy pale skin. And of course in being a bat demon she has two black leathery wings coming out of her back. But they haven't seen her in over a year, she's been with that boyfriend of hers Kuronue. And here is where the story starts.

* * *

~Anko's P.O.V.~

She was walking down the hall looking for Kuronue, when she over hears him and Yoko talking.

Kuronue: "Youko you haven't been acting yourself lately, mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Yoko: "I've been thinking..." his voice trails off.

Kuronue:-raises eyebrow- "About what?"

Youko: -sighs- "You wouldn't get it."

At this point Anko was glued to the door she couldn't see the men but she could hear them perfectly.

Kuronue: "Try me." -He crosses his arms in front of his chest.-

Yoko: -takes deep breathe- "A mate."

Kuronue:-His eyes almost pop out of his head- "Wha-why? You've never seemed to care before?" He walks over to his friend who was sitting on the window seal of his bedroom.

Yoko: "Well..." he looks at Kuronue, "look at you and Anko, you're way happier than you use to be."

Kuronue: He shakes his head at his friend. "Come on Yoko snap out of it. If you keep mopping around like this the other thieves will start to get ideas."

Yoko: He looks back out the window. "Mating session is coming up soon for us fox demons."

Kuronue: He shrugs,"Well there's about 20 vixens here take your pick."

Yoko: "No not i don't want a whore," he looks back at his friend, "i want a real girl like Anko is."

Kuronue: He narrows his eyes, "I don't follow." _But if he wants Anko i'll kill him._

(By the way mating sessions for demons come only once every 300 years. females don't go into heat in this story, It's my own little weird twist.)

Kuronue: "Besides you can have sex with any girl you want anyway. I don't see mating sessions anything different then normal sessions."

Anko: She was about to pull an anime fall, when she heard Kuronue say this. "_Oh please, wait a min. ….Youko's like what 600 years old and he didn't mate 300 years ago. Oh, what am I thinking men don't exactly care for the whole mating thing usually. Pups are not exactly the first thing on their minds." _

Yoko: "Yeah, well I'd like to see how you act when your mating session comes around." He turns to his friend with a devilish smirk on his face.

Kuronue: Puts hands up ,"Hey, I'm good, I've got Anko."

Yoko: The amusement in eyes turns to annoyance accompanied with an icy glare. "See that's what i mean."

Kuronue: He pauses to think, "Oh, okay… Man you're starting to affect me now. I'm not usually this slow."

Yoko: "No, it's because your mating session starts half way through my mating session."_ So your hormones will be just as fucked up as mine. _

Kuronue: "It does?" he says surprised and Yoko nods. _Damn it._ "Well anyway what am I going to do with you?"

Yoko: "What do you mean?"

Kuronue: "Until you get out of this funk that you're in, face it you're no good at thieving, and that's basically your life Yoko."

Yoko: _Shit_ "Yeah, I know... but I am getting bored with all these whores, all their good for is sex and they have nothing more to offer. They can barely protect themselves and almost none of them know how to fight. If I do find a mate. She has to beautiful, strong, smart, clever, and good in bed.

Kuronue: He face palms as he slides his hand down to rest on his chin he speaks. "Yoko stop you're doing it again."

Yoko: "Doing what?"

Kuronue: He goes to lean on the wall next to Yoko crossing his arms over his stomach casually. "Sounding completely unlike yourself. Well... except that good in bed part… that was all you."

Anko: _Okay so Yoko's problem is that mating session is coming up, and he doesn't want a whore as mate. We all know that he'll go crazy with hormones. And Kuronue is right he doesn't sound like himself. Hmmm..._ She snaps her fingers. _I got it. Yoko wants a mate that's got the 3 B's (Beauty, Brains, Bronze._ She smiles as a wicked idea pops in her head.

Kuronue: He hears the snap from someone's fingers. "Who's there?" Anko steps out from behind the door knowing that she's been caught. "Anko?... what did you hear?" he ask walking towards his girlfriend.

Anko: She adverts her eyes finding the wall to her right very interesting. "Everything, and I might have just the solution." She walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and twirls a piece of his hair around her finger.

Kuronue: "I'm listening…" he purrs to her.

Yoko: _Oh please. _He goes back to staring out the window while trying to ignore their flirting. When he hears Anko moan he snaps. "GO TO YOUR OWN FUCKING ROOM!" He yells using his demonic energy to push them out the door.

Kuronue: "Well damn," he say unamused.

Anko: She puts her hand on his cheek so he faces her again. "Don't worry i have the perfect solution, as i said. Hey and we might even get a show or two to boot." Kuronue looks at her curiously as she leads him away from Yoko's room.

* * *

_~Akura's P.O.V.~_

Her and Nanashi are walking by the river headed to a town where their next target is. They got hired to assassinate someone by a due time. Why they didn't ask, that was their employers business not theirs. As long as she got paid she didn't need to know, there was no room for sympathy in this line of work. Nanashi is walking beside her looking bored.

Nanashi: "So, who are we suppose be killing again?"

Akura: "First off, WE wont be killing anyone," she points to herself, "I will be killing him. You, "points to Nanashi," are just came along for the ride remember."

Nanashi: She rolls her eyes at her sister. "Oh please, you know that I'll end up killing someone. I just need to know who not to kill."

Akura: She sighs, "His name is Chojo Akita."

Nanashi: ~sarcastically~ "Well gee aren't you full of information."

Akura: She rubs her temple with fingers as if her has a headache. "Fat, ugly, brown-haired and green eyes."

Nanashi: She stops walking and crosses her arms in front of her chest. ~still sarcastically~ "That helps soooo much." The wind then starts to pick up and a familiar scent across Akura's nose.

Akura: _I now that scent... but from where._ She sniffs the air and the first scent was joined by two unfamiliar scents. "Whoever they are, they're not alone," Nanashi looks at Akura confused.

Voice: "HEY AKURA!" Their heads snap up to the sky to see Anko waving down at them as she flapped her wings.

Nanashi: Her tails starts to wag uncontrollably. "HEY ANKO!" She waves back up at her. Akura didn't wave however. Her attention was brawn to the bat demon hovering beside her. Anko followed her gaze to Kuronue.

Anko: :This is Kuronue," she introduces.

Nanashi: "So this is the guy you ditched us for Anko," she examines him with her eyes. "He doesn't look so great to me." Before Anko could defend Kuronue, Akura threw a dagger at nearby bush. But a hand shot out and caught the dagger between it's middle and index finger.

Man: "Not bad aim," he says in a smooth deep voice. A male demon then soon steps out of the shadows to reveal a tall lean, muscular frame. Long silky silver/white hair and gold eyes. Akura saw him eying her up and down, and this annoyed her. She piers into his mind to see what he is thinking.

Yoko: _Damn she is hot, and she's got skill. Anko was right. I can't what to make her my mate..._

Akura: "MATE! WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" she screams at him.

Yoko: "How did you," he starts but it hits him. "… ah I get it you're a telepath."

Akura: She snaps her head around and growls. "Anko..." Anko laughs nervously and ducks behind Kuronue. "What the hell did you tell this guy," she barks as an anime vein pops out of head.

Yoko: "My name is Yoko," he states calmly.

Akura: She snaps her head to him. "Whatever," then turns back to Anko. "Anko…," said person just fiddles with her thumbs as Akura glares a hole right through her, then she finally broke.

Anko: "WHAT! So I might have mentioned that you were a young female fox demon, who is powerful and good looking," she screeches then adds more quietly, "that was single." Akura gave her a You-know-I-hate-it-when-you-try-to-hook-me-up-with-guys look.

Akura: _She dose this all the time._ She didn't know whether Anko enjoyed watching her suffer or just really wanted her to get a boyfriend.

Anko: "At least I didn't tempt him, with any of your secrets," she winks at Akura and she just rolls her eyes.

Youko: Looks at Akura more interested, "Secrets?" He pops up right beside her.

Akura: Looks at Yoko in the eyes and glares. "You got a problem with that."

Yoko: "No not at all..."He snakes his arm around her waist putting his index finger under chin to slightly tip her head. "In fact it just makes you even more desirable."

Akura: She smacks his hand off of her chin and pushes a pressure point on his arm so he releases her. "Not interested." Just before Yoko can open his big mouth to say something that he might regret. It has finally registered in Nanashi's brain.

Nanashi: "Wow, wait back up..."

Akura: She sighs at her sister, "yes Nanashi are things that I don't even tell you."

Nanashi: "Not that, " she pauses. "Wait...really?"

Akura: "Good" she says. Shes ignores her sisters continuous pestering as she walks past Yoko to continue on her way. She has only known Anko for about 150 years, so yeah, it's very unlikely that she knows more about her then Nanashi. It was silent for awhile as Anko and Kuronue landed, with Anko hiding behind kuronue.- "Come on Nanashi, it's getting late and we have a job to do," she says and as she was walking away. _I can't believe this._

* * *

They are again walking down the side of the river but this time they had Anko, Kuronue, and Youko with them. Nanashi and Anko were happily talking up a storm catching up from the last year. Kuronue was having to listen weather he liked it or not because Anko's arms was tightly around one of his. But Akura had to really suffer. Yoko was walking behind her playing with her tail for the past 15 minutes. It was getting really old really fast.

Akura: Her eyebrow twitches, "Would you stop that already." She grabs her tail and hold it infront of her.

Yoko: He looks at her back _(well... her ass)_ disappointed. "Awww..., but it's so soft and fluffy."

Akura: *_Oh god, can't believe that this_-looks back at Yoko- _is the most wanted thief in the demon world._* She had released her tail only to have Yoko play with it again. "I said knock it off!" She smacks him in the nose with her tail. She then turned around to see Yoko rubbing his nose, she gives him a death glare. She then shifts her gaze over at Nanashi to see her holding her sides laughing, while Anko leaned on Kuronue laughing her head off, as Kuronue looked at the scene before him amused.

Kuronue: "I think that you are the first girl to ever hit Yoko in the past 200 years."

Akura: "Really?" she pauses to glare back at Yoko. "Well that's a shame the other girls don't know what they're missing." Kuronue only smirks wider at this.

Yoko: Still rubbing his nose. "That was mean, Akura," he whines as he walks behind her an wraps his arms around her waist and places his chin on her shoulder.

Akura: She lets out a demonic hiss, "GET OFF!"

Yoko: He winced alittle cause she had yelled right in his ear, but he still didn't let go. "Why should I?" He breathed in her ear sending chills down her spine.

Akura: "This is why." She pressed a pressure point on his arm and flipped behind him taking his left arm with her twisting it behind his back where she now stood.

Yoko: "You're pretty quick." He says but then smirks wickedly. _But not quick enough._

Akura: _Shit._ She thinks as his tail wraps around her ankle.

He pulls her foot out from under her and she falls on to her back, letting go of his arm in the process. Yoko turned around and pounced on her. Holding her wrists in his hands and his knees on either side of her waist.

Akura: For the second time she lets out a hiss. "GET OFF!"

Yoko:He leans over her form smirking victoriously. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asks. Then he starts to lean in more but Akura growls at him. Right when shes about to chomp his nose off he's pulled away from her. Akura looks up to see that it's kuronue, holding Yoko up by the collar of his shirt.

Kuronue: "You can hit on her later Yoko, besides it's getting dark and we should be in town soon."

Akura: "YOU!" She points to Kuronue after she gets up. "If he touches me again I don't know what I'll do yet but be assured that it wont be that pleasant for either of you."

Yoko:_Oh I'm so scared. T_his thought only receives him a death glare from Akura.

* * *

They finally made it to the hotel alittle after dark, with as few casualties as possible. (A.K.A. Yoko tried to hit on Akura again so she decided to give them each(kuronue was the other) a slight concussion.)Akura paid for two rooms. She turned around with two Keys and gave one to Nanashi.

Akura: "Lets go Nanashi," she says then the two start to walk up the stairs

Anko: "Hey what about me."

Akura: "You have a boyfriend don't you."

Anko: She looks at Kuronue and then back to Akura. "So" she says.

Akura: Raises her eyebrow. "So… he can pay for your room and you're going nuts if you think that I'm going to pay for that pervert," she says pointing to Yoko.

Anko: "Why are you being so mean?"

Akura: She smirks showing her fangs. "Gee... I don't know let me think." Puts on fake thinking face, "Oh.. how about because you told a perverted fox that I'd mate with him," she yells.

Anko: "I did not tell him that," Akura folds her arms infront of her chest and raises her eyebrow again. "It was more of a suggestion."

Akura: "Same difference," she says and starts up the stairs.

Yoko ends up paying for his and their rooms cause kuronue had on money on him. Akura walks to the room next to hers and knocks. Nanashi opens up the door.

Nanashi: "Hey Aku." She says.

Akura: "Get ready," she says leaning against the door frame.

Nanashi: "For what," she tilts her head to the side questionably.

Akura: "To go to work," she says standing back up.

Nanashi: Her eyes start to sparkle, "Oh, I've been ready." She steps into the hallway. "I'll go get the others," she starts to walk away but Akura stops her.

Akura: "WHAT THE HELL! NO!," she whispered harshly.

Nanashi: "Why not," she looks at Akura confused but then says. "I'll just tell Anko okay."

Akura: "No."

Nanashi: "Why she wants to come," she wines.

Akura: "Because if you tell Anko then she'll tell Kuronue, and if she tells Kuronue then he'll tell that fox," she glares at nothing as she says this.

Nanashi: She corrects her sister quietly. "His name is Yoko."

Akura: "Whatever."

Nanashi sighs and walks out behind Akura. Unknown to them a certain **fox** heard their conversation. He smirks as he walks off to tell the others. He knocks on a door.

Anko: "Just a minute," she happily sings. He can hear Kuronue mumbling something on the lines of 'This better be good.' as Anko opens the door to see Yoko.

Anko: " Yoko?," she opens the door some more. "What are you doing here?"

Yoko: "My vixen's on the prowl." It took a moment to register in Ankos brain that he was talking about Akura.

Anko: "Where?"

Yoko: He shrugs, "Hell if I know, she didn't say. Either way I'm following her." He starts to run down the hall to catch up to the two women.

Anko: She yells down the hall, "Yoko wait! We'll go with you." She turns to Kuronue and grabs his arm. "Come on," She drags him out the room so fast Kuronue barely has time to close the door behind him.

* * *

Akura walks into a bar. The air is full of smoke and the smell of booze. On top of that the bar is full of drunk men with their whores.

Nanashi: She wrinkles her nose cause of the smell. "what are we doing hear?" She looks around even more disgusted at the sight.

Akura: Looks around unaffected by the smell. "Didn't you do your homework, bars are one of Chojo's favorite places to go."

Nanashi: "Well this should be easy, all we have to do is find him and wait till he gets drunk enough then kill him.-sighs- It looks like I wont be able to kill someone after all." She starts to twirl her hair already thinking about being bored.

Akura: She shakes her head at her sister. "Don't be so sure. Chojo always has body guards that he pays to not get drunk and watch his back." She pants Nanashi on the head.

Nanashi: She pushes Akuras hand away, "Okay! Okay, you really did do your homework." She smooths her hair back out as Akura chuckles.

Akura: Walks further into the bar. "Just keep your eyes open and hood up."

Nanashi: Walks after Akura. "Right."

They look around for a few minutes and found him quite quickly. An wouldn't you know he was already drunk with loads of women sitting around him. Nanashi opened her mouth and suck her tongue out making a puking sound at the site. He was so ugly they couldn't possibly understand how those girls clung all over him. They were either paid to, drunk, or really that desperate.

Akura: _I'm going to be so sick, but hey at least I found him._

Male Voice: "Well long time on see Akura," Akura freezes at the voice. "How long has it been about 200 years." She knew that voice and she didn't want to turn around to look at him. She heard him chuckle.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Rose: Please review and tell me what you think… :3 This story has been rewritten… I might try and rewrite it again depending on the response. I think a have a good plot I just suck at connecting the dots in stories. Plus i've been told a number of times to get a beta for this story but i'm trying to correct it myself before i do that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose: Hello…it's chapter two! Please enjoy and review please :3_

CHAPTER TWO START:

Man: "Now... I know that you're not the assassin that they sent to kill chojo?" Akura heard foots steps come up behind her, she then felt them lean down to whisper in her ear. "Miss me," his hot breathe hit her neck. She pulled out her dagger and swung around with it out. But he jumped back dodging it. She looked into his dark grey eyes.

Akura: She glares at him. "Hello...Ryu…" she twirls the dagger around her fingers nonchalantly. "Actually it's been about 300yrs… but who's counting." She frowns at him.

Ryu: He smirks at her. "Well, you kinda of ignored my first question. So I'll take it that you are an assassin that was sent to kill Chojo and I'll go with that you missed me too.." he dodged the dagger that she threw at him.

Akura: Pulls out another dagger and aims it at him. "And what if I am."

Ryu: He pops his shoulders, "I guess that we'll just have to fight," he gets in his fighting stance.

Akura: She adjusts her stance. "So you must be his bodyguard."

Ryu: "What was your first clue genius." He pulls out his weapon.

Akura: An anime vein pops out. "Don't act like a smartass around me. Besides I thought that you got caught by the spirit detectives." They start to circle eachother now. (Not Yusake and Kuwabara people come on they're not even born yet.)

Ryu: "Yes well, as you can see I've escaped," he breaks his stance to open his arms and gestures to himself as he says this.

Akura: She raises and eyebrow. "Unfortunately…"

Nanashi: "Will you two just shut up and fight already you've been circling eachother for the past 5min," she yells. Akura decided to take Nanashi's advice and throw three daggers at Ryu. He easily dodges.

Ryu: "Please do you actually thin- whoa!" He ducks as two more pass over his head.

Akura: Pulls out more daggers, "Less talk, more fight."

Ryu: "Aw... come on don't you want to reminisce the good old days." He throws some ninja stars at her and she dodges. She prepares to throw more daggers at him when she senses something coming from behind. She jumps up out of the way to see more ninja stars fly under her.

Akura: _What the hell._ "Damn Ryu, you don't waste anytime do you." She makes a fire ball and throws it at him.

Ryu: "Did I ever." He dodges her fireball. "Even when we first meet…" then he is hit by his own ninja stars. They hit him full blast in the chest as a memory comes back to Akura.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She was in a demon tournament of some sort. And it was the semi-finals. Akura was very young in her early 200's. Her red hair was long and had it was pulled back in a pony-tail. It was sunny that day. Akura was fighting a water demon and winning. One more punch and he was out cold, she stood up as the victor with barely a scratch on her. _

_Announcer: "AND HERE IS THIS SEMI-FINAL WINNER AKURA KAHNAN!" The crowd goes wild as the announcer holds up one of her hand showing her as the victor. Later after the fight she was walking down a hallway to the lounge._

_Man: "That was quite a fight out there today." She snapped around to see Ryu Akasiya the other finalist leaning against the wall smirking at her._

_Akura: "What do you mean, nice fight. You're not suppose to see any up coming challengers fights. It's against regulations," she says crossing her arms. _

_Ryu: He walks up to her and puts his finger to his lips playfully. "Shhhh." She raises an eyebrow at him and he just smirks .and walks past her. She could have reported him but she didn't. The next day that they had their fight and she lost. That same night there was a party in his honor for him being the winner of the tournament. After the feast there was dancing and Akura went out to the balcony._

_Akura: She looked up at the sky. _The stars are so bright tonight, almost like they're celebrating his victory aswell._  
_

_Ryu: "Now that's no way to think. You did a great job today." He says and walks up beside her and leans on the balconies rail looking her up and down. She chooses to ignore this. _

_Akura: She turns towards him, "You know I could tell the officials about that stunt of yours." She says and he looks at her a hurt expression on his face._

_Ryu: He smirks after she raises her eyebrow at him again. "But you're not going to tell…" he leans forward coming only inches away from her face. "…are you." _

_Akura: "I should ," she says to his face but turns back to the sky for the second part. "But you're right I wont." He then stares at her confused and then he laughs. She glares at him now. "And what the hell is so damn funny."_

_Ryu: He gets back up in her face. "Now how dose such a pretty and talented woman learn such vulgar words." He cups her chin and she just continues to glare at him. "You should never speak like that."_

_Akura: A blush crosses over her face and she pushes his hand away. "What are you my mother, I'll speak any damn way I please." She turns away from him again. _

_Ryu: He sighs and moves his body closer to hers. "What's a rose without it's thorns"_

_Akura: "What does that suppose to mea-" She was cut off when she was turned around by him and he smashed his lips onto hers. _

_Ryu: He realness her lips and strokes her cheek with his thumb. "You know why a rose has thorns, my vixen?" He asks her. Akura is to shocked and slightly dazed to speak so she just nodds her head. Her face as red as a tomatom she had never been kissed before. "A rose has thorns to make her more desirable to the one who wishes to pick her," he begins to explain. "And if they're not careful they will bleed." He gazes deep into her blue eyes. "Her thorns are there to hide how truly delicate she is." He kisses her again and Akura feels her knees about to buckle but she holds her ground. _

_Akura: After he finishes kissing her for the second time. "That made absolutely no sense what so ever Shakespeare," she pants but then she grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks his body closer. "But I got the message Romeo," she kisses him this time. _

_Ryu: "Really," he hums into the kiss. In the back of her mind she wanted to pull away but knew that her body wouldn't listen anyway._

* * *

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Akura: She smacked herself in the forehead for just thinking back to that time and cursed at that memory. It only reminded her how naive and nice she once was. "No.. not even back then," she mumbled to herself. "But I'm no longer that naive little girl you meet those centuries ago," she says to Ryu now.

Ryu: He pulls out the stars from his chest and tosses them aside. "True… but I wonder if the feelings are still there," he says eye her.

Akura: She narrowed her eyes at him. "You wish," she said and threw more daggers at him.

Ryu: "The daggers are getting quit boring wouldn't you say," he says as he dodges them in a bored manner.

Akura: "Okay then…" She turns around and picks up a table. " How about I throw this instead."

Ryu: He puts his hands up, "Holy shit! I didn't mea- ahh!" He jumped out the tables way just in time. The table shattered into pieces as it hit the floor with force. Then she tackled Ryu to the floor.

Akura: They wrestle on the floor until she pins him down. "You think I'd actually pull out the big guns just to fight you Ryu," she says leaning close down to his face. "Psh, please don't flatter yourself." She sits back up in her place on his chest.

Ryu: The last comment pisses him off. "And just what might you be implying by that," he says his eyes starting to glow red.

Akura: She looks at him with a bored face. "You're not really worth my time anymore." He growls and a huge burst of energy erupts from his body and throws Akura back into the crowd of people that had gathered up around them, and of course they threw her right back into the fight.

Ryu: His fangs and nails grow longer. "How dare you insult me," his body pulses more wildly. "Especially in matters of my power." His body is now glowing red with his angry aura.

?: "Want me to help, my little vixen," a smooth voice calls from the sidelines.

Akura: "Shut it fox!" she snaps at him and he just smirks from the sidelines.

Yoko: He strolls up to stand by her side. "But he looks really strong I wouldn't want you to get hurt, vixen."

Akura: She turns to glare at him. "Unless you what to be next on my hit list Yoko. I'd shut the fuck up before I beat you so hard that your mouth and arms reverse their functions," she says in a low voice.

Yoko: He raises an amused eyebrow and smirk graces his features. "Aren't we in a violent mood this evening, vixen."

Nanashi: She pulls Yoko back to the side. "Just let her fight Yoko, she's a big girl she can take of herself."

Yoko: He pushes her hand off his shoulder. "That I am mostly certainly aware of wolf."

Nanashi: She stands beside Yoko as they watch. "Shes kicked this guys butt plenty of times I really don't know why she just doesn't go ahead and knock him out or kill him even." She thinks a moment, "yeah… killing him would be good."

Anko: Her voices comes from nowhere. "I think that she keeps him around for kicks then."

Nanashi: She looks to the table behind them to see Anko and Kuronue sitting with a few beers infront of them. "What makes you say that?"

Anko: She drinks a beer. "Come on, annoying someone till they're about to crack. That has Akura written all over it." Nanashi looks at her skeptically and Anko gives her a fang filled grin.

Akura: Walks up to the table. "Are you ladies done yet," she asks.

Nanashi: She looks at Akura confused. "Akura shouldn't you be paying attention to your fight," she asks.

Akura: "What fight?" she says and points to an unconscious Ryu.

Nanashi: She dose a double take of the scene. "Hey, what happened?"

Akura: She picks up a roll off the table and begins to eat it. "Well if you were paying attention you would know wouldn't you." She says and starts walking pass Nanashi.

Nanashi: "Come on Aku, tell me," She whines.

Akura: She finishes the roll. "It was nothing special, trust me," she scans the room to find Chojo again. She finds that he hasn't moved. Looks like he didn't even notice the fight he was too busy groping the blonde haired tiger demon beside him.

Nanashi: "TELL ME!" She yells why stomping her foot.

Akura: She rolls her eyes. "Okay yesh, while he was powering up I just picked up one of the broken legs from the table that I threw and whacked him over the head with it."

Nanashi: "That's it?" she asks disappointed.

Akura: "Yep," she said and turned her body halfway to look back at Ryu, "Pathetic really."

Yoko: "Quick and painless," he says popping up beside her.

Akura: Gives him a touch-me-and-die look. "Not really… Quick yes, painless no."

Nanashi: She looks between Akura and Ryu a few times. "You didn't even let him power up."

Akura: She starts to walk towards Chojo, "Please, only in cartoons dose a character really stand there and let their challenger power up for a minute or two."

Yoko: He just shrugs, "well shall we return to the hotel and get to know eachother better." He holds out his hand for Akura to take. She gave Yoko a glare and turned her back to him. Something in her mind just told her to look back and she looked to Kuronue and Anko. Akura saw Anko raise her hand eagerly waving it in the air. Nanashi gave Anko an are-you-retarted-or-something face. Kuronue just shook his head gently pushing her hand down from the air to her side. Akura then turned to stare Yoko straight in the eye.

Akura: "Okay one," holds up one finger, "I've barely known you a day and you're already asking me to have sex with you. And sec-" Yoko cuts her off there.

Yoko: "Well I wasn't really thinking about that…" he trails off. He walks to her side and puts one arm around her shoulders.

Akura: _Yes you were._

Yoko: "But if you want to-," he turns his face to look at her but is meet with a hand that immediately shuts him up.

Akura: She had a disgusted/bored look on her face, "Mu-hum," she hums. She takes her right hand and grabs Yoko's left hand to gently remove his arm. She then turns to Nanashi, Anko, and Kuronue. "Okay 2: Am I going to act anything like," looks to Yoko, "_him_ when this mating season starts to come into effect?" she asks completely serious.

Nanashi: She shrugs, "I don't know." Akura then turns to Anko who finishes a roll and looks up at Akura.

Anko: She shrugs, "Works for me." Akura then looks to the male bat demon and he just shrugs aswell.

Akura: Blows a bang out of her face and sarcastically says, "Perfect."

Yoko: He puts his arm back around her shoulders, "Okay lets go back to the hotel so me and vixen hear can are fun." He wraps his other arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Akura: Grabs Yoko's wrist and flips him over her so that her two hands are holding his left hand wrist and Yoko is laying with his back on the floor. She puts her foot on his chest and looks down on him. "Now since when did I agree to that."

Yoko: He puts his free hand up in surrender. "Hey, you brought up sex, not me vixen."

Akura: Glares down at him. "No I didn't."

Yoko: "Yes…yes you did." His smirk widens as Akura's glare hardens. "You offered and I accepted."

Akura: She starts to twist his wrist. "I did no such thing."

Yoko: "Yes you did." He coughs and makes his voice a pitch higher. "You want to have sex with me?" he quoted.

Akura: Anime vein pops out of her head. "Why…you," she says slowly. "Nanashi," she snaps her head towards her sister. "Can you take care of Chojo this is going to take awhile," she glares back down at Yoko.

CHAPTER END:

Rose: eh… this one was alittle short for me...

Akura: And fluff it was all fluff, people aren't going to care about me they want Yoko. Hello. -waves hand in writers face- you want reviews or what.

Rose: -ignores OC-...but I think that this is a good stopping place. Please review… :3 I look forward to reading your opinions. Just don't be rude like my 'friend' here. -looks over to Akura who is pretending to hang herself from boredom.- And i use that term **very** loosely.

Yoko: Eh... she just needs to get laid.

Rose: -stares at Yoko- Well!?

Yoko: -looks at Akura- Hey i can't do anything till you write it out human.

Rose: It's always going to be me isn't it.

Yoko: Well if you make her less harsh..

Rose: -this is going to take awhile please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: Ok well... i can't say if this story sucks or if it's good... but since i'm not getting anything... even though this is a rewrite... i'm going to go with that this story still sucks. Cause i'm getting nothing... if it's that bad PM me and give me so ideas please... i'm trying to branch out from Yu-gi-oh. But i probably wont update this one again till i get some kind of feedback.**

Chapter 3 start:

Akura: She is leaping from tree to tree. "I DON'T BELIVE THIS! THIS IS PURE BULLSHIT. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS?" Pissed can't even describe how she is right now. "DAMN YOU YOKO I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

Yoko: He is hoping along tree branches right beside her. "Don't blame me for your mistakes, my vixen."

Akura: "It's all your fault, you distracted me. And…" she tries to kick him but he blocks it. "Since when was I yours." They continues to run back to the hotel.

Yoko: He shakes his head. "Don't you remember, my feisty little vixen, back at the bar." He tries to reach for her as they run along the tree top.

Akura: She smacks his hand away with her tail. "I have no fucking clue what you are talking about. I'm sure that I would remember it if I said **that,**" Yoko rubs his hand alittle and just shakes his head at her.

* * *

_Early that night:_

Akura: "Nanashi take care of Chojo for me this could take a while," she says rolling up her sleeves.

Nanashi: "Sure but I get 50%," she says walk in Chojo's direction.

Akura: "WHAT! No way."

Nanashi: "Okay then," she walks back to the table and sits beside Anko. "Give me one," she says pointing to a beer.

Akura: "Wait…" Nanashi and Anko pause, "… 10%"

Nanashi: 35%

Akura: 30%

Nanashi: 20%

Akura: "Deal," she says looking back to Yoko who just stared at her with a bored expression.

Nanashi: "No wait I didn't mean that!"

Akura: "To late it's a done deal, now go kill him." Nanashi huffs as Akura shoos her away. She stomps over to Chojo's drunken form.

Akura: "Now where was I…" she mumbles to herself.

Yoko: "You were about to confess your undying love for me."

Akura: Smacks Yoko with one of her hands. "I will never tell you that 'I love you'."

Yoko: He rubs his forehead. "But you just did."

Akura: "What?"

Yoko: "You just said that you loved me," his tail starts to wag.

Akura: "No I didn't," she sayshaking her head.

Yoko: "Yes you did," he tries to sit up but she pushes him back down.

Akura: "I said that I would never say 'I love you.' That was no confession."

Yoko: "Yes but we all know what you really meant to say," he says. Akura growled in frustration and stepped away from Yoko to rub her aching temples.

Akura: _This guy is giving me such a headache._ Her eyes snap open as she feels something rubbing against her butt. She looked over her shoulder to see Yoko's hand moving up and down her ass. "Fox," she grows with an anime vein popping out of her forehead. She raises up a clutched a fist. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She turns around and pounce on him.

(A/N: i think i just wrote a Miroku/Sango moment i dont own inuyasha either.)

Yoko: "Gah!..." He yelps as he wrestles with her. "Don't you think that we should at least wait till we get back to your hotel room."

Akura: She continues to try and strangle him. "Oh, trust me this can't wait that long." She says baring her fangs. Then one of those anime cloud this happen as she's beating the tar out of Yoko. They stop every-now-and-then in a weird position.

First position: Yoko was laying on his stomach on the ground with Akura on his back pulling his hair with one hand and bending back his right leg with the other. And Yoko was trying to kick her with his left foot while his left hand is convently located on her breasts. His right hand is pulling his hair back out of her grip.

Then the cloud again….

Second position: Akura is on her back on the floor with yoko on top of her. Akura's right knee or leg pushing on his chest trying to push him away from her. Her left hand was supporting her on the ground so Yoko's body weight wasn't come down on her so hard. Her right hand is covering his face blocking the kiss that was sure to come. Yoko is kinda of in a crouching position over her. His right hand was holding down her left leg down so that she didn't knee him in the family jewels. His was trying to kiss her so his left hand is trying to get her right hand off his face. His hands now hand bite marks on them from her biting him for trying to touch her boobs again Akura was getting furious that he wasn't taking this seriously she would make sure that he regretted it.

Then another little cloud of a dust….

Third position: Yoko is sitting on her back his left hand holding on to both for Akura's wrists. Which means she had her arms folded behind her back. His legs are on either side of her body. But she had swung up her legs around his neck chocking him. His Left hand is trying to pry off her legs so he could breathe. And cloud of dust again.

Meanwhile while this is happening….

Anko and Kuronue are watching Akura and Yoko fight..um... wrestle.

Anko: She chugs down another beer her vision starting to get blurred. "Kuronue don't you think that we should stop them."

Kuronue: Is ordering himself a beer, "Nah we're in a bar it's completely normal." Their waitress hands him another beer.

Anko: She pauses with a blank thinking face. "Yeah you're right," she says and turns back towards the fight. "Woo Hoo, come on Akura, show'em what ya got. Give'em the old one two." She pumps her fists in the air. "Yeah that's it. Pull his hair, bite his arm off," she jumps up and down alittle while Kuronue just orders another beer.

Kuronue: "I thought that you didn't want them to fight," he asks his girlfriend.

Anko: She lets out a drunk laugh to let him know that she was anything but sober. "Please, if you're not going to do anything about it I might aswell get my fun out of it," she then looks at him seductively. "Right...," she leans close so her breathe goes all over his neck. He twitches to resist the urge to jump on her.

Kuronue: "Whatever" he says plainly and starts drinking his beer. "Man should have gotten something stronger," he looks at his now empty glass…again.

Now on Nanashi's side of things…

Nanashi: "She makes me do all the work...," she mumbles as she walks over to Chojo.

Chojo: "Ah..another lovely maiden seeking my comfort," he says as he notices Nanashi approach him.

Nanashi: -scoffs- "You wish," she puts out her hand and a scythe materializes out of thin air. "Ladies I suggest that you move unless you wish to die with this scum." The girls run off and Chojo looks around dumbfounded. Nanashi raises her blade…

Chojo: "Where did all the lovely ladies go," he drunkenly looks around he turns forward to see Nanashi holding up a scythe . "Ahhhhh-," his voice was cut off once Nanashi slashed him right down the middle. But what happened next was strange…there was no blood he turned into sand. Nanashi was freaking out, but then the reality hit her. She turned to look at where Ryu's body was supposed to be but saw a pile of sand instead.

Nanashi: "Oh great..."She runs over to where Akura was trying to beat up Yoko and starting yelling. "AKURA IT WAS ALL FAKED CHOJO NOR RYU WERE EVER HERE THEY WERE JUST PUPPETS." The fighting continues, "HELLO!" She stopped when she heard Anko and Kuronue's voices above the crowds that had gather around them.

Anko: "YEAH COME ON AKURA SHOW'EM WHO'S BOSS."

Kuronue: "NOWAY YOKO DON'T LET THIS GIRL MAKE A FOOL OUT YOU TAKE HER DOWN."

Nanashi: "Well there's one problem," she mutters and looks at Anko and Kuronue cheering at them to keep fighting. She gets a big anime sweat drop at how drunk they've gotten in just a few minutes. She runs over to their table. "Kuronue… Anko…" she tries to get their attention. "Shut up I need to get their attention."

Anko: She looks at Nanashi drunkenly, "Why should we , just because you said so," she hiccups at the end. Nanashi looks at the table and sees that it had a good dozen or so bottles of alcohol on it. She sweatdrops.

Nanashi: "How did they even drink that much in that time limt," she thinks and shakes her head. "I swear Anko you never cease to amaze me,"she mumbles. She then grabs two empty bottles, "Please forgive me," she says and whacks them over the head with the bottles and knocks them out. Her sensitive wolf ears weren't ringing as violently once they were silenced. "Thank you," she thinks and turns her attention back to the two fighting. "YOKO, AKURA STOP FIGHTING RYU AND CHOJO WERE FAKE THIS WAS A SET UP, THEY WERE ONLY PUPPETS!" The fighting suddenly stops Akura having heard her this time.

Akura: "Damn it all to motherfucking hell," she smacks herself in the head. "How i could forget that , no wonder he was easier to bet then last time," she lets her hand slide down her face. "I mean I knew that he was a sand puppet but I didn't that Choji was a sand puppet aswell… he pulled one over on me that little… now it's a matter of pride," she thinks to herself. "Damn it, I always finish my jobs no exceptions," she says out loud getting away from Yoko and heading to the door.

_Back to the present…_

* * *

Akura: "Okay fine you almost tricked me," she says after thinking back. "But I did not confess my love for you," she says looking to her left to glare at Yoko. "And it was **your** fault that I didn't see that Chojo was a fake." Yoko starts to open up his mouth again but Kuronue puts his hand on Yoko's shoulder and shakes his head no. Yoko huffs not wanting to let Akura win but lets it go.

Kuronue: He sees his friends discontent. "Just let it go Yoko, you'll get her another time."

Nanashi: "Why are we heading back to the hotel Aku?" she says bring the attention to her now.

Akura: "I need to get something, something that will help us find Ryu," she say offering no more explanations.

Nanashi: "What about Chojo?"

Akura: "Psh... Please, Ryu doesn't defend anybody but himself I learned that along time ago," she says the last part quietly. "And you should remember that," she says to Nanashi.

Nanashi: She raises an eyebrow at her sister. "You're point being?"

Akura: "Ryu killed Chojo along time ago."

Nanashi: "What! Then how are we supposed to get paid!"

Akura: She growls. "We don't… but ill be letting our employers know."

Nanashi: "Oy! Damn it!" she whines.

Anko: "What's up with this Ryu guy, you've never mentioned him before," Anko and Kuronue appear flying beside them. Akura looked half surprised but let it go.

Akura: "**He** is strictly on a need-to-know bases." Anko gave her look. "So you never needed to know about him," Anko glares at her not liking not knowing all the juicy details.

Anko: "We'll he sure has put you into a bad mood," she mumbles to herself.

Akura: "Some things are better left in the past." She looks forward again. "Lets just leave it that way."

Yoko: "Oh… but now I'm interested my little vixen."

Akura: She glares at him, "CAN IT FOX!"

Everyone else/Yoko: "His/my name is Yoko."

Akura: "SHUT UP!" They all had reached the hotel and Akura quickly ran to her room to find the item. "I had a bad felling that was going to run into him soon," she rummaged through her bags tosses a few items of clothing. Yoko 'convently catching catching her underwear and looking at it curiously. "Found it!" she cried as the others ran into the room. Yoko hid the underwear behind his back.

Nanashi: "Found what?," she asks leaning over Akura's shoulder. Akura grinned and lifted up a mirror.

All: "A mirror?"

Akura: "Not just any old mirror you morons can't you read the ancient inscriptions," she looks around the room. They all shook their heads 'no'. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "The point it is that by looking in this mirror you can find what you're looking for no matter where it is in the Makai."

Nanashi: "Ah!Ha!," everyone turned to Nanashi. "So that's how you always found me when we played hide-in-seek when we where kid.

Akura: She gives her sister a half-lidded look. "No we were 12 and you just sucked at hiding."

Kuronue: "Wait. Why do we have to find this guy?"

Akura: "You don't," she points to Kuronue. "But i have an old score to settle with him." Akura chanted something in an ancient tongue and was shocked to see herself in it's reflection. *He's outside the window," she yelled. "How could I have not sensed him," she thinks. Just then the window smashed open and shards of glass went everywhere. Akura closed her eyes so that they wouldn't get cut from the flying glass. She felt an arm snake around her waist pulling her into a warm body. She breathed in it's scent and her eyes opened wide in shock as reality struck her. Ryu was holding her close to his body crushing her in a longing embrace.

Ryu: A smirked formed on his lips," Got you," he jumped backwards into the air with her tightly in his arms. She struggled against him but her body didn't respond to her commands.

Akura: "WHAT THE HELL," she thinks. "Move damn it," she screams at her body mentally.

Ryu: "Don't try to struggle my pet you should already be paralyzed from the poison." He said showing her a small needle.

Akura: "What…" she mumbles out as her world starts to spin.

Ryu: He lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Don't worry it will only paralyze you, my dear."

(Oh, I forgot to mention that Ryu was a fox demon to, a darkness fox, with midnight blue eyes , tail, hair,and ears. )

Akura: Her stomach turns, "what the hell are you up to you bastard?" she manages to growl.

Ryu: "Awww...is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend," he cooed at her as they were perched on the window seal.

Akura: Her eyes opened wide. "YOU are NOT my BOYFRIEND! You SICK TWISTED, BASTARD!" she wills herself to struggle.

Ryu: "But I was," he leans into kiss her but stops just before her lips and whisper to her. "An no man has calmed you since then am I correct."

Akura: She glared at him. "What the hell do want? Oh and.. AND LET GO OF ME MOTHERFUCKER." She screamed in his face. She wanted raise her hand and slap him but her arm wouldn't… couldn't move and neither of her legs weren't responding anymore either.

Ryu: "Hmmm...and I thought that you'd be happy to see me." He growled lowly rubbing his ear, "the real me that is."

Akura: "Why in the 7 levels of hell would I be happy to see you," she says baring her fangs cause that's all she could do at this point.

Ryu: "Becau-" he was interrupted by a dagger thrown at him. He jumping around it and looked at where the dagger came from. "Ah..little Nanashi," he says eying her. Then he looks around the room, " and who are these fine people around you."

Nanashi: "Stop being so familiar you asshole and give me back my sister," she bares her fangs now.

Ryu: "I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your offer little mutt," he wraps his arm tighter around her.

Nanashi: "Who's offering I'm telling you to."

Yoko: He walks up next to Nanashi and reaches his hand out. "I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to give me my mate back now."

Akura: Her eyes get lager with a mix of shock and and anger. "HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" she screams in her head. "ESPEICALY INFRONT OF RYU!" But all she could get out of her mouth was a...'Huh.' She looked, as best that she could with a paralyzed neck, towards Ryu with a horrified look on her face. The thought of being Yoko's mate sickened her beyond belief. But was he better then Ryu? But… Ryu didn't buy it.

Ryu: He looks down at Akura curiously and sees the look on her face. "Oh… she's your mate is she, you must have known her along time for her trust you like that.."

Yoko: "No, it just kind of happened. She saw how handsome I was and was taken with me," Akura looks at him like he's an idiot and he winks at her. "When I saw her beauty a great rush went through me it was love at first site." His tone got very dramatic that made Akura and Kuronue roll their eyes.

He had obviously never truly fallen in love before cause it certainly doesn't happen like that. Akura glanced at Ryu remembering how it felt. She looked up at Ryu completely now, he was very handsome but looks aren't everything and she did NOT love him. She would never love him ever again not after what happened. Recalling it all made her blood boil, she wished so much that she could move and kick him in the groin. Boy that would really make her happy to watch him double over in pain and his face twisted with agony. She looked down to the floor a smile on her face but it soon faded as Ryu hardened his grip on her.

Ryu: He glared at Yoko. "Is what this hound saying true Kura," he growls. She couldn't believe that he brought that shit. Ryu looked down at her for not receiving a response.

Akura's natural response was to yell 'HELL NO' but she thought about it… she was… paralyzed at the moment. She looked at Yoko and he nodded to her. The perverted fox seemed to have calmed down he looked… almost tactical… she hated to say that she was…curious of him now. So she thought some more… 'who was the lesser evil? Yoko or...ryu? If she yelled 'hell no' Ryu would smirk and probably run off into the night with her in his arms. She did not like this idea. Like this, with her paralyzed, who knows what he'd do to her. She hasn't seen him is centuries. So she didn't really feel like finding out what he wanted from her. Yoko on the other hand would probably try something perverted but Nanashi was there so he wouldn't try anything too extreme would he? She truly had no idea how to answer. She didn't know Yoko at all except for stories… and even those were vague or completely over glorified. Plus, who knows what Ryu's reaction would be. He would either still not believe her or he could break her in half.

Akura: She takes in a breath. "I..."

CHAPTER END…

Rose: Yes cliffhanger if… anyone is interested in this story… I think that its much better now that I've rewritten it… twice… but that's not the point this is the first time that I've re-updated/posted it whatever the right term is... Please review. :3

Akura: You know my general complaint.

Rose: it has been noted, and trust me they have to know about you too. Mostly everyone knows Yoko's story but they don't know yours so you wont be the center of attention for the story to much longer...i think.. what do you thing Yoko?

Yoko: What do i get if i agree with you.

Rose: I can make Akura do anything that you want.

Akura: WHAT!

Yoko: Really -has a mischievous glint in eyes.-

Akura:-growls at Rose- You traitor

Rose: Anyway Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Firey Roses Chapter four:

**Note: I DO NOT OWN/RENT YU YU HAKUSHO **

**Rose: So …..where were we oh ya Ryu holding into Akura asking if she was with Yoko, oh by the way that's as far as I got on the story last time so everything from here on out is new kk. **

**Akura: No you were being a traitor selling me out to the fox!**

**Rose: His name is Yoko, why do I have such a disrespectful oc**

**Akura: It just proves how you can't control your own mind- laughs-**

**Rose: Yoko…**

**Yoko: On it!**

**Akura: Gah! Get off of me!**

* * *

**Story Start**

Akura: "umm… I," she tries to think of something. "Damn it… this isn't far I don't know one guy and this guy is a total ass!" she growls in her mind.

Ryu: A knowing smirk appears across his face. "Well… it looks like a have my answer," his grip tightened on Akura and her eyes widen.

Akura : "oh…hell no, I may not be able to move you slimy bastard but that doesn't mean that you're fucking take me any damn where." Akura growls at him while thinking this.

Ryu: "Be quite vixen you're coming with me" He coos at her. Akura's eyes glow red at this and her two tails burst into flames. "Gah," he shouts in surprise.

Akura: "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE TALKING TO ASSHOLE!." She breathes fire at him and manages to flick her tail at him sending a whip of fire at him. At the fire breathing he had let her go and jumped back to dodge. But Akura still can't move really, shes notes this as her face is about to make contact with the ground. "shit" she thinks as she closes her eyes bracing herself for impact… but it doesn't come. As Ryus arms left her another pair wrap around her. She blinks a few times and just stares at the ground… it doesn't come any closer.

Yoko: "Well, well my little vixen seems now that you owe me one." He whispers in her ear. Horror reflects in her eyes. Damn was he lucky that she couldn't move cause if she could he'd have a new hole to breathe from.

Akura: "LIKE HELL I DO! PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED FOX." She harps at him. He thinks for a minute then grins evilly.

Yoko: "Ok," he says as he lets go. Akura now realizing what him letting go meet her face meets the floor. She hears Anko burst out laughing.

Ryu: -growls- "EHOUGH," he yells. "YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE AT ALL."

Akura: "Mmm mum hum," her voice is muffled by the floor. Anko laughs even harder. Then a distinct growl came from Akura. Yoko is just kneeling by her smirking. He was about to pick her up when Ryu tried to kick him and he jumped back instinctively. Yoko smirks at him not thinking that he has abandoned Akura. Ryu smirks back at him and picks Akura off the floor. Yoko's smirk turns into a frown. Akura is silent as she is lifted up off the floor but continues to glare at it. This was embarrassing but she would never tell any of them.

Nanashi: "Damn it Yoko you had her. Shit" she says and takes a battle stance. Anko looks at her confused. Next thing Anko knew the sinks nob comes flying off with a swirl of water flowed out of it. But instead of spraying wildly, it flows over to Nanashi in mid-air and wraps all around her body like a long rope. Kuronue and Ankos mouths drop.

Anko: "you're an elemental too not just a beast type," Nanashi gives her a this-is-not-the-time-for-this look. Nanashi throws her hands forward and blades of water shoot out from around her body aimed at Ryu. Ryu dodges her first set of blades and is immediately focused on her. He glares at Nanashi.

Ryu: "who the hell are you," he snarls at her.

Nanashi: "Drop my sister," she says in a low, serious tone.

Ryu: He laughs. "Sisters?… really you're not even the same breed mutt." Nanashi ears press down onto her head in anger as she growls at him.

Nanashi: "what the hell do you know," she sends more blades of water his way.

Ryu: "Enough to know that I can kick your ass," says putting a shield up to reflect her attack back at her. The water that's wrapped around her body whips out at the blades that would have attacked her as the others flew into the walls leaving slashes in them showing how deadly they were. Nanashi looked at him surprised and angry at the same time. She didn't expect her attack to be thrown back at her.

Yoko: "Don't lose your focus," he whispers in Ryus ear. Shocked Ryu tries to jump back, but it was to slow.

Ryu: "what th-" hes cut off by Yoko punching him in his face. Nanashi has to duck to let Ryu's body fly over her as Kuronue pulled Anko out of the way.

Yoko: "Really…" he tilts his head to the side. "I don't even have to use my plants on you. You're so weak," he scoffs arrogantly at the man.

Ryu: "YOU BASTARD," he stands up ready to fight leaving Akura on the floor.

Yoko: He smirks at his opponent. "About time I got your full attention, wanna dance," he asks.

Ryu: "You bet…" He smirks and snaps his fingers, "… but don't cry if I step on your toes alittle thief." The shadows pull themselves off the walls and jump at Yoko. Yoko jumps out of their way.

Yoko: "What the hell," Yoko thinks. Ryu sees the look that crosses Yoko's face and laughs at him.

Ryu: He moves his hands around. "Please you think just dodging my shadows will save you they are much more flexible then my puppets. .. "ENTRAP," he commanded his shadows. The shadows quickly surround Yoko he look around for an escape as the shadows enclose on him.

Yoko: "shit," he thinks as he tries to fight back but his punches and kicks just go through them he doesn't have time to reach the seeds in his pocket before he is engulfed. Ryu laughs wickedly.

Ryu: "So much for the great Thief Yoko Kurama," he laughs more. A few moments pass then a high pitch screech is heard. "Hey what the hell…" he yells as…

* * *

Inside the shadows:

It feels cold and dark. He slashes at the darkness cursing Ryu. His body is growing colder and colder he can't even feel his legs anymore. A light starts glowing from far away soon its bright and burning. Getting larger the light comes towards him. It looks like a fireball! He just stares at it looking at it amazed to where it had come from. Then his widen realizing that its coming right towards him. "shit," he thinks and crosses his arms infront of his face shielding his eyes from the light and the heat. Cause damn it was hot like a raging fire that would never lose its blaze. Through the blinding light and burning heat his body started to regain it's natural warmth. Next thing he knew the shadows were gone and he was back in the hotel room. Ryus cursing voice came to his ears first. Yoko sees the whole left side of his body burned and Ryu was cursing none other than Akura. Yokos head snapped in her direction she was on one knee panting hard her arms fully extended and shaking. With palms facing towards the two of them.

Akura: She continues to pant heavily. "Now we are even you perverted bastard," she says. Yokos smirk is the last thing that she sees before her body slumps back down due to the paralyzation potion. It took almost everything she had to fight it.

Ryu: "DAMN YOU LITTLE…," he tries to use his shadows to put out the flames on his burning body. He growls as his condition does not improve, "ILL BE BACK," he yells at Akura (who cant see him). He goes to get up and is shocked to see Yoko towering over him a stern look on his face.

Yoko: He grabs Ryu's collar and pulls him close glaring into his eyes. "You have caused my future mate pain," he says and knees him the stomach. Ryu chokes alittle then Yoko releases him and then kicks Ryu hard in the chest. Ryu flies back he would have hit Nanashi but she put up her bubble shield so he wouldn't fly into her and Akura.

Ryu: "FUCK YOU," he yells at Yoko as he sits up holding his stomach the flames where starting to climb up his neck. He hisses as he calls his shadows toward himself. He gives Yoko a really hard look, "You will regret this," Yoko starts to walk towards him as he disappears in his own shadows. Yoko looks at the spot Ryu had just occupied pissed. But he turns towards Nanashi and Akura. Nanashi has just let her shield down as Anko ran over to their side.

Anko: "is she ok," she asks as she yanks Akura up off the floor. Which was ever so helpful.

Nanashi: She takes Akura from Anko and opens one of Akura's eyes, she stares into the pupil and then lets the eye snap shut. "Yeah she's just sleeping. Fighting that potion has tired her out." Anko looks at her friends relieved. Then she turns to Kuronue, who had just returned to his friends side. Kuronue looks at Anko then back to Yoko. Yoko just shrugs his shoulders and Kuronue walks over to Anko and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Anko: She puts her hand on top of his. "well if you'll excuse us I think well retire to the our room." She stands up.

Kuronue: "ok baby lets go…" He started but she pushed his hand off.

Anko: "Actually just us girls dear you two can stay in this room." She points out.

Kuronue: "WHAT," he says surprised "… but …but," he wines and looks around the room the points to where Nanashi's water blades were thrown back at her. "There is a hole in the wall and the window is broken and …and," he tries to think of something else. "Its suppose to rain do you want me to catch a cold and die love." He wines at her. Anko looks at Kuronue worriedly and looks back at Nanashi. Nanashi shakes her head.

Nanashi: "oh, please Anko use your brain," she says. "what little you have." She mumbled to herself. "We can stay in my room and the boys can stay in Yoko's duh."

Anko: She turns back to Kuronue "that's right there are plenty of rooms my love," she turns back to nanashi, "and why are you so mean I was only concerned for my love."

Nanashi: She holds out her hand to Anko, "Give me a trashcan to puke into now." Anko crossed her arms and glared at Nanashi. "Anko if you're going to be all mushy like a bad chick flick, please don't sleep with me tonight."

Anko: "im not mushy." She wines as nanashi picks up Akura. However Yoko walks to Nanashis side and takes Akura out of her arms and holds her up bridal style.

Yoko: "where are we going?" Nanashi cocks and eyebrow at yoko.

Nanashi: She just shrugs her shoulders. "It's your life," she says as she begins to walk out of the room and down the hall to her room.

* * *

_The next Morning:_

Akura: The inside of her eyelids are dark and the first feeling that graces her conscious is a numbing pain all over her body. It almost surprised her when she commanded her hand to rub her temples and it responded. "Damn my head is pounding," she thinks as her hand rubs her temples. "If that little motherfucker is still alive ill kill him." She opens her eyes slowing to glare at the celling and hisses in pain as the morning light comes through the blinds. Oh how she hated mornings whoever was the cause of them shed gladly send to hell.

Nanashi: "such pleasant thoughts so early this morning." Her sister says to her amused.

Akura: She didn't think that she had said it out loud. "Can it wolf im pissed." She turned her head and watched Nanashi roll her eyes at her.

Nanashi: "Obviously. You have a morbid little mind in the mornings you know that."

Akura:"…and who said you could mind dive." She watched as Nanashi narrow her eyes. Nanashi only acted this way in enclosed spaces she liked to pretend to be all bubbly and happy to the outside world. Acting that way made her a less suspicious looking assassin. She used it to her advantage all the time that innocent look she could do it so well. "I however look like im taking a bad shit when I try to look nice and innocent like she does," Akura pouts to herself mentally.

Nanashi: She stands from the chair that she was sitting in. "I didn't, you said it out loud for all the Makai to hear." She walks around the bed infront of Akura and opens the blinds all the way. Akura hisses somemore as more light blinds her eyes. " What do you remember from last night." She says seriously as she turns from the window to face her sister.

Akura: She growls remembering the previous night. "Ryu that little shit he gave me a paralazation potion." Akura slowly pushes herself up from the bed her arms wobble under her weight the potion still hasn't quite worn off yet.

Nanashi: "well that was in the beginning anything else…" she continues.

Akura: Akura starts to think. She thinks for a few more minutes then realization crosses her face she stands up on the bed angry. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD HE DROPPED ME RIGHT ON MY FACE!" Nanashi snickers and Akura freezes in place and thinks some more she smirks to herself after a few minutes.

Nanashi: She stops snickering and looks at her sister worriedly. "what," she asks slowly. Akura smiles wildly at her.

Akura: "wellll…" she says and plops back down on the bed. "Anko laughed at me too, huh.?"

Nanashi: "yes.." she answers slowly.

Akura: "yoko said that i owed him but I saved his ass, so maybe that's settled but Anko…." She trailed off in her rambling.

Nanashi: "oh bother, she's got that look in her eye," she pauses in her thoughts and brings finger up to mouth thinking, "should I tell Anko or let her suffer?" she's broken from her thoughts by a growl.

Akura: "THAT ASS CALLED ME MATE AGAIN ILL PUMPLE HIM" she yelled.

Nanashi: She sweat drops. "shes only remembering bits and pieces." She thinks as Akura rips one of the pillows in half in her rage. "Mostly only what pissed her off she really has a one trick mind for anger." Nanashi puts her hand to her head as Akura hops around the bed thinking of 'fun' ideas for yoko and Anko. Nanashi leans over the edge of the bed and drops her head into her hand now. "Why is it that im the only who has to suffer through this side of her." She continues to think as she looks over at her sister jumped on the bed laughing mincingly. "So what are you going to do?" She asks out loud.

Akura: She stops bouncing around and looks at Nanashi seriously. "For that perverted fox , I don't know yet I need to figure out what makes him tick. But Anko…"a sly smirk goes across her face. "I don't play nice ya know." She leans over and starts to whisper into Nanashis ear. Nanashi looked bored at first then her eyes widen she gulps and then she laughs and the two girls look at eachother. Nanashi nods her head at Akura. Akura cracks her knuckles in her hand before she takes one big jump of the bed.

Akura: "lets go find Kuronue shall we" she holds up her right arm for Nanashi to hook her left arm too.

Nanashi: She stands up fully. "oh we shall," she says and hooks her arm in Akuras. A loud snore interrupts their thoughts and they both look over to the other bed to see that Anko was spread out all over on her back drooling and mumbling Kuronues name. Akura and Nanashi laugh at eachother and run around the bed and smirk down at her sleeping figure as their shadows cast over her….

CHAPTER END

* * *

**Rose: Well that all I have for now come back to see what happens to Anko and to see what yoko (*cough* Kuronue*cough*) does to further Akura and his relationship.**

**Akura: Oh what do I get to do?**

**Rose: You'll find out soon enough.**

**Akura: But I want to know now!**

**Rose: Ra you are annoying sometimes you know that- grabs Akura and throws her in kennel.-**

**Akura: -holds onto bars and whimpers- But I've been good fox this chapter I saved Yoko**

**Yoko: -enters- Hello –runs to cage- all nice and rapped up for me.**

**Rose: Yoko**

**Yoko: Fine… Please Review we could really use your support and suggestion we just ask that you don't be rude.**

**Akura: All you had to say was Please Review**

**Also please let me know what you think I really wanna know thats why I put this up instead of torturing my roommates and boyfriend (teary eyes) . lol jk im not that bad I promise im just hyper.:)**


End file.
